


Like the Dawn

by juneymoony



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneymoony/pseuds/juneymoony





	Like the Dawn

Like the Dawn

By Juneymoony

*

Benny Weir felt that bursting again. Like sunlight is coming through his chest. Ethan was glowing, it seemed like, skin shimmering, eyes bright, smile wide. God, Benny was so smitten with this man. He felt all the air rush out of his chest only to catch in his throat a moment later. Ethan was smiling straight at him, eyes boring into his as if Benny was the sunlight, as if in this moment they were complete and utter equals, their bodies ethereal and celestial and star studded and something to truly envy and admire. And Ethan was suddenly there, right in front of him, breath matching his, staring straight up at Benny, into the pool of his eyes, diamond faceted and moondust sprinkled. Benny tried and failed to steady his over enthusiastic breathing. 

“So, we’re married now. That’s a thing.” Ethan shrugged one shoulder as he said it, so nonchalant, as if it wasn’t the most profound thing Benny had ever been a part of.

“I guess so.” Benny grinned down at him. Both he and Ethan’s suit jackets were slung over the nearest chair, as they retreated to the dance floor. Bodies pressed against each other, as if they were carved from the most beautiful marble that way. 

It was Ethan’s turn to want to hyperventilate. But it was only partially his fault because he was married to the Benny Weir, his childhood best friend and neighborhood spaz. Wow. Ethan wasn’t usually this spacy or sappy, but weddings do that to people, y’know? You just feel euphoric, like every cell, no-every strand of deoxyribonucleic acid had finally slipped into place, where it was meant to be. The universe, as a whole, was just a tad more righted. 

And Ethan and Benny felt like the sun, and a little like the sea. How perfect.


End file.
